


rock my world (but don't break my heart)

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dorian, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon





	rock my world (but don't break my heart)

Like many things in his life, John doesn't see it coming until he's lying flat on his back, a hundred-and-fifty, give or take, pounds of Synthetic on him. Dorian's reflexes have nothing on John's and it's just one of many, many advantages Dorian has. But Dorian usually hides those advantages when they're being intimate. Except for now. His wrists hurt where Dorian's holding him down, and all he knows is that something's different, but John can't figure out what the hell it is. Dorian's body is pressed flush against his, his cock already hard.

Dorian is looking at him with dark eyes, no trace of a smile anywhere. John can't move and that, more than anything, sends a shiver of fear down his spine. Dorian is always gentle with him, sometimes to the point where it's excruciating (John is already broken), but, as Dorian says patiently, it's necessary. Dorian can break John like a twig without breaking a sweat.

John swallows nervously, wondering what he's done. He hasn't said anything derogatory about MX's or DRN's in a while; he can't think of anything that would elicit Dorian to look at him like he's a criminal.

John tries to strain tentatively against Dorian's hold but he's not going anywhere unless Dorian wants him to.

"You," Dorian says in an uncharacteristically ragged voice, "were _flirting_ with her."

That stops John from trying to loosen Dorian's hold on him. _That's_ what this is about? If he wasn't so afraid for his life, he'd have laughed hysterically. 

"Oh Jesus, that didn't mean anything." He remembers going out to drink with Stahl, Rudy, and Dorian earlier that evening. He remembers that he only invited Stahl because Dorian invited Rudy and he knows Rudy is crushing on Stahl like John crushes on Dorian pretty much twenty-four/seven. And that the only way Rudy would ever make a move was if he had alcohol coursing through his blood. He's just trying to help things along in that department.

But Dorian doesn't look like he believes him.

He opens his mouth to explain further, but Dorian tightens his hold on him, grinds against him. Dorian kisses him harshly, their teeth clicking, tongue insistent and slick against his own. John feels a pang, and a hunger inside him that he doesn't think will ever get satiated. It's too much for him though, and he has to break the kiss before it consumes him.

Dorian settles for nuzzling his neck, face, anywhere he can get at him.

He instinctively gets that the underlying issue is that, in addition to flirting with their hot co-worker, he and Dorian can't flirt with each other out in public. He knows Stahl and Rudy wouldn't care that they were together, but fraternization among partners is dicey at best. Paul would have a field day, not that he cares what fucking Paul thinks in regards to his relationship, but if Paul found out then the Captain certainly would, and then they wouldn't be able to work together—or, worse, she'd have Dorian decommissioned again. It's best that their relationship remains under wraps. John doesn't like it either, but when the alternative is much worse, it's a sacrifice John's willing to make.

He knows Dorian's in agreement with him there, but the point stands: he shouldn't have flirted and hurt Dorian. If John could, he'd whack his head against a hard, flat surface right about now. 

Dorian moves his hand down to John's belt, gets John undressed and naked on the bed in a whirlwind of movement that John only feels but doesn't see. Hello there, pushiness. His cock is hard by now, red and throbbing. The pang somewhere deep inside him hasn't left, just mutated into feelings that are threatening to burst from his chest.

"Oh god, yes," he says, pulling Dorian back to him and kissing him. His legs spread open, and Dorian's cock brushes against his through the jeans. He thinks Dorian should be naked now too, and pushes his hands insistently under Dorian's shirt, tugging at it to get it off. They unfortunately have to break apart for Dorian's shirt to join John's clothes down on the floor. 

"Dorian, _please_. I need you, please," he begs, buries his fingers in Dorian's hair and pulls.

He swears Dorian growls, but before he has time to think on it, Dorian uses his super-speed again and flips him onto his stomach. John's face is full of pillow and then the next second his butt is filled with three fingers. Dorian entirely foregoes the lube, doesn't even slick his fingers, just pushes into him with an unrestrained abandon.

He can't think straight anymore, with Dorian working him loose and open, just thinks, ohgodohgodohgod, and Doriandoriandorian, imagines that big cock of Dorian's filling him and grinding into him. He feels the loss of Dorian's fingers keenly, but then the fingers are replaced with his cock.

"Nrgghh," he's not entirely coherent but he's dripping with pre-come and Dorian's sliding into him, deep and hard.

He comes with Dorian's name on his lips, and Dorian's mumbling, "mine," over and over again like his programming is stuck on that one glorious word.

* * *

He must've passed out because the next moment John's blinking away darkness to see Dorian looking down at him with a pained expression on his face.

"John? Are you okay?" Dorian reaches out his hand, but doesn't touch John, just lets it hover between their bodies before he quickly draws it back to his side.

John's mouth feels dry, and he feels sticky. He's not just okay, he's fucking floating on cloud nine.

"I'm sorry I was so rough," Dorian says.

And that is so fucking wrong—that Dorian is looking at him like he committed the biggest sin against mankind. John sits up slowly, still thinking his eyes will roll toward the back of his head, and he'll pass out again. His hands reach for Dorian's face, trying to smooth the pained expression away.

"I love you, and I'm not just saying that because you give me the best orgasms of my life."

Dorian licks his lips, gives him a smirk. "And I you," he replies.

"And you can be rough with me whenever you feel like it. I'm still here, aren't I? Still whole, right?" His eyes briefly glance to his synthetic leg. "Well, as whole as I'll be."

Dorian leans closer, kissing him, passionate but softer and gentler than before.

Dorian's hot body pressed flush against his, John thinks round two is coming, but Dorian abruptly leaves the bed to get a washcloth from the bathroom, wipes John clean and gets into bed beside him.

"Seriously, one of the best orgasms I've had in my life."

Dorian looks away, shy all of a sudden. And John's heart, already filled to the brim with love, swells even more.  

"Shut up, and go to sleep," Dorian says.

"Alright, alright, jeez, so bossy."

Dorian's arms come around his waist. He bites John's shoulder gently in retaliation while pushing him to lie down. John willingly lets himself be manhandled, and grins into the crook of Dorian's neck.


End file.
